


Almost, Almost There

by SapphyreLily



Series: MatsuOi Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MatsuOiWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: MatsuOi Week Day 6 - Camping/Travelling & Long-DistanceIt's been a long while since you've met him, and now it's almost time to meet again.





	Almost, Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I followed the prompts so loosely?? I'm running out of creative juice tbh.

“Flight 307A, you may begin boarding.”

Matsukawa looks up from his phone, locking the device and slipping it into his pocket. He joins the queue to board the plane, looking out of the window at the planes taxiing and taking off.

He smiles wistfully at them, hand going to his pocket to pull his phone back out. He sends a quick message to the people he had been messaging, switching his phone off and replacing it.

He feels something bump into his leg and looks down; a little girl is on the ground, gaping up at him.

He smiles and squats, careful not to fall over with the huge backpack on his back. “Hey. You okay?”

She gapes at him a little longer and nods, putting her hand in his and letting him pull her up.

She runs off the moment she’s on her feet, and he smiles after her. He can’t really blame her for being intimidated – his height puts a lot of people off.

“Next!”

He looks up, and hands his passport to the flight attendant, thanking him and making his way into the plane.

The sun is beginning to set, and he looks at the orange and pink hues fondly.

Tomorrow, he’ll be seeing those colours in a different country.

\-----

“Sir, which meal set would you like?”

Oikawa tells her his order, receiving the tray with a sunny smile.

He is alone in his row. He has no idea where the other people are – maybe they never boarded the plane. But that’s alright with him. A little peace and quiet is good, sometimes.

He finishes the meal and wraps it up neatly, turning his head to glance out of the window. Night had fallen a while ago, but he can still see the white wisps of clouds in the fading light, the sky darkening with each passing moment.

The air stewardess comes back to collect his tray; the lights dim soon after. He pulls the in-flight blanket up to his chin and leans against the window, watching the plane’s lights blink as he drifts off.

\-----

He switches his phone on while waiting at Customs, typing in the password for free Wi-Fi and opening up his messaging apps. He smiles as he replies to some of them, saving the best for last.

He reads his flight number a few times, saving it to his notes, tucking the phone away when he sees that it’s his turn.

Only a few more minutes, and then he’ll be able to check for the other arrivals.

\-----

He waits for his bag at the baggage claim, sighing at his phone’s flat battery. He plugged it into his portable charger a few minutes past, but the stupid device always takes so long to get a decent charge before it can start up.

He is so preoccupied with putting the phone and charger away that he completely misses his luggage, and has to wait until it comes back on the next rotation.

\-----

He’s nervous, but that’s to be expected. When was the last time they saw each other? Six months? Eight?

Too long.

He glances up at the arrivals board again – he should be arriving soon, the baggage claim symbol had been on for several minutes.

He holds his coffee in one hand, pulling his phone out with the other and sending a quick message. He puts his phone away just as a shadow falls over him – he looks up, but it’s not anyone he knows, just another stranger looking to take a seat.

He sighs and looks down, staring into his nearly empty coffee cup.

Where is he?

\-----

He grumbles as he pulls his luggage along – that took _forever_ , honestly, these people ought to upgrade their system – eyes scanning the crowd, looking out for a familiar face.

He doesn’t spot anyone at first, though the gate is mostly clear – he’s one of the last to leave. But the longer he stands there, looking, searching, his eyes land on a figure scrolling through his phone, legs extended and blocking the pathway.

He grins and starts forward, his bag jumping along behind him, rattling noisily.

The man looks up, as if prompted by the sound, eyes landing on him.

He nearly trips over himself in his haste to get up, and that makes him laugh, even as he takes the last few steps forward.

Strong arms surround him, lifting him off the ground a little, and he wheezes into the contact. He’s set down, but he still doesn’t look up, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and sighing. “Hi.”

“I missed you too, cuddle monster.” Matsukawa sounds amused, and he tilts his head slightly to grin at him.

“What can I say? I’m deprived.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

They share another hug, tight, reassuring, comforting, before they force themselves to let go, taking a step back but keeping their hands linked.

“Shall we?”

“Of course. Adventure awaits, you can’t hold me back for that.”

He laughs, squeezing the hand still clasped in his. “No one can hold you back. You’re a force of nature.”

“You could, if you wanted.” It’s soft, tender, a little vulnerable, and he looks into Oikawa’s eyes, shaking his head.

“Why would I, when I can just follow you?”

“Sap.”

“I know you missed me too.”

“No, not at all.”

“Then I shall leave, and you can wander around this foreign land on your own, with no money and nothing to your name–”

A shoulder bumps into his, and he laughs, squeezing his hand again.

The queue for a taxi is long, but waiting isn’t a problem for them. They have so much to catch up on, and in shared company, the wait is always shorter.


End file.
